I will Never
by victoria alexandra
Summary: Cute oneshot but it is 2 boys. read it to find out WRITTEN FOR AllyP


I now have a few days of summer and I really do plan on updating my other story I apologize for being such a flake but I really just did not have time to write. I am sorry, but hopefully. Soon :)

I do not own Life With Derek…Yet

I Will Never

I never thought he'd look this way. It was different. I was "girl crazy" Derek Venturi and yet I did not know what love was until I met **him. **At first, I did not notice him. Apparently, I was not the only one because Casey did the same thing. She thought he was "just a friend". The only way to describe him was to say that he was always a sweet, yet unassuming boy whose eyes reflected all his passions and dreams. Noel and I, for a while, had a common goal: Break Casey and that maxi-pad up. At first I had thought that I loved Casey and I did. The truth was that I loved Casey and I love our arguments but I wasn't really **in love** with her. Back then though, I wanted to break them up. The other reason for wanting Max and Casey to be splitsville was because I am still today a proud founding member of the "I hate MAX Miller club". The other founding member being Noel. I knew that Noel also liked Casey. So, we joined forces to try and break them up. We had an agreement that whoever won Casey's heart was at least better than Max.

I don't really know how and nor do I really know when I fell in love. I think it was the time Noel and I got stuck in the giant garbage bin after stealing Max's football Jersey. The plan was perfect. I created the distraction while Noel sneaks in and no one would be the wiser. The sad part was obviously Noel was not very steady on his feet. He just had the jersey in hand when he tripped over a football cleat. Needless to say, the impending noise was enough to cause people to run back inside the locker-room. I remember seeing him run, jersey in hand, away from the crowd. At least we had the foresight to stick Noel in a ski mask. I remember right as he turned the corner, that I grabbed him and we jumped inside the dumpster. Everyone had wondered where he had gotten off to. I heard someone say to look in the garbage bin, but then the game was about to begin apparently Max had an extra jersey. Noel had 

sagged in relief after not being caught. After everyone had left, Noel and I turned to each other and it was then that I noticed his eyes. There were so many emotions showing. I remember thinking that there was no way for someone other than Casey to be feeling so many different things at once. It was then that we had to wait even longer in the nasty thing because it started raining. We went back to his house with our clothes soaked and smelling like rotten bananas and other unmentionables. Because I could not go home that night I stayed over and had to borrow one of his shirts. I had this funny feeling in my stomach when I put it on. I liked his scent. I remember thinking that I was wrong and weird to like it. I pretended that it smelled like Casey instead. But deep down, I knew the truth.

There were other instances like this when I would think thoughts about Noel. Every time I told myself that I was crazy, but I wasn't. I remember our first kiss. You would expect from this boy that it would be a soft and unsure kiss, but he attacked me with more passion then I have ever and will ever know. It was as if he created a fire and as long as I submitted I would not be burned. From that moment we never tried to sabotage Max's and Casey's relationship. It didn't matter anymore.

When Casey did eventually break up with Max, She had the weird instance with Noel and poetry. She noticed him then, but I was able to convince her to leave him alone. I don't know how but Casey could always read me and she knew that unlike the others that Noel was really off limits.

Noel and I dated for six years. He was my first love. I will never regret one moment I shared with Noel, but our love was more like a strong blaze that burned out. Because of him, I matured but he really needed to spread his wings. I was hurt. Really hurt, but I understood. Sometimes, he appears at my home in the middle of the night and we make love like we did when we were still dating, but we both know that it is only for comfort of our past love. I do not know where the road will take me, but I do know that I will never be the same.


End file.
